THe Huntress
by Callmegoddess
Summary: Allies of vthe Dark Lord are attacking the wizarding world one person has been sent to stop it allied with the golden trio they will either stop them or die trying.
1. Default Chapter

{ } is thoughts  
___________________________  
{Oh crap] she thinks as she sees her arm, its bleeding and looks like hell. The rest of her didn't look much better. Three days and three nights with no rest or food she had been running after her pray. {Dam those vampires} she thought angrily. they had entered the wrong territory for to many times she had warned them but they never listen. {that was there last chance} she thought bitterly.Mya didn't like killing vampires because it wasn't there fault that they had to drink blood.   
{but it didn't have to be human blood} she reminded herself. Mya knew if she didn't stop she would pass out from pain she looked around and saw a stone wall. {well I knew ive come far but I didn't realize I came this far. Hogwarts perfect} she thought with a smile. suddenly the bush next to her burst into flames. {stupid Likadian demons. never know when to stop} she reached for her knife when she saw how many there were { oh shit} she realized something important {its All Hollows Eve.} She cursed herself angrily for forgetting.{ the veil between worlds is thin and demons who seek revenge are allowed back up crap}. She ran towards the castle but the demons followed her she counted five she hurled a fire ball at them. she killed one. she blew the ground apart that was behind her she got two. she was almost in the castle. she pointed at one and he burst apart. The last one was still behind her and the pain in her arm almost knocked her out she knew that once she was inside the castle she would have at least five minuets to explain herself and heal her arm . she flung open the door she was light coming from the great hall. she was about to faint she opened the door to the great hall {there eating the Halloween feast} silence filled the room and every soul had eyes on her {well granted she thought I must look like something the dog dragged in} Dumbledore spoke " Ms. Moonscar what can we do to help you on this night ". Then dumbledore saw her pain that was being caused by her arm he signaled the nurse over to her. as Mya felt her arm healing she said " thank you madam Pomfrey once again you have healed me." dumbledore walked toward Mya "what is the need for you to come here" he said in a stern voice. suddenly the door burst open {Dammit stupid demon }  
  
= 


	2. convo w Dumbledore

then Mya saw the talisman around the demons neck it would repel all magic. {hell Im going to have to do this the mortal way} she flipped a knife up from her thigh straps and ran toward the demon. using a bit of martial arts and some magic to distract him by sending objects near him to smithereens she managed to get him out into the entrance way followed by some of the teachers. she pinned him against a wall placing her foot in a very uncomfortable condition against his throat she said "tell me demon who hired you" he looked at her with a grin " expect me to answer that witch" Mya glared and said" last chance demon" he looked at her with a grin" Mya lost her temper and said "Demon that prays on these mortals disappear into this eternal portal". as she said the worlds he vanished with a bright light into a tunnel of darkness. Mya relaxed and turned around to face Dumbledore. He looked at her with a grave face " my office now Ms. Moonscar." He walked quickly Mya followed { oh crap really shouldn't have come here. its not like I accepted there help unless I was about to die even then they would love to turn me away} once they were in Dumbledore office they both sat down but dumbledore immediately rose" Ms. Moonscar please explain why you endangered my school tonight by bringing demons on to these grounds" Mya shifted and stared him straight into his eye and said " you know very well I would not have come to here tonight if I was not protecting mortals" she glanced around the room " we both know why I was not admitted to Hogwarts Professor because the ministry gave me a choice give up my duties as Huntress and come to Hogwarts or be banished from the wizarding world" she said it with such hate in her voice that Dumbledore had a sadden look on his face " Ms. Moonscar that rule was lifted two years ago if it had been in my control I would have notified you but the ministry decided to let you return to us. would you like to return to us now. Mya looked up and gasped. 


	3. Dumbledore is insane

Mya was shocked {how dare they. They would only have allowed me to enter Hogwarts if I was protecting someone} " I see no reason to come to Hogwarts Professor, all this community has ever caused me other than an occasional healing from Madam Pomfrey is pain. I have gotten nothing other in return. Yet I have been protecting you all for over 6 years". Dumbledore sighed " I'm sorry you feel this way Mya please reconsider this offer though." Mya lost her temper " Professor Dumbledore you and I both know the reason Im being allowed to come is because had I been here last year I would have spotted the impostor who was pretending to be Alastor Moody, and Cedric Diggory would still be alive. I honestly cant believe the ministry really wants me here for any other reason than to protect that from ever happening again for wherever I go demons that not even you Albus Dumbledore would be able to defeat and that is why the ministry wont have me around. Dumbledore sighed again ' well then Ms. Moonscar think of it this way well be giving you a job, to protect our students you will receive a salary but you must attend classes." Mya thought for a minuet { this should be interesting, a Moonscar or commonly known as the Hunters living at Hogwarts is he insane there would be a attack a day. If he wants to risk his students lives I guess I should say yes. besides I'll have access to the Hogwarts library that could prove useful. who knows maybe I'll actually learn something here.} "very well Professor I accept your proposition." Dumbledore smiled " good then lets have you sorted" not giving Mya time to protest he dropped the sorting hat over her head. Mya heard the hats voice in her ear " My word its not September what on earth is that man thinking? ah! I see. Well Ms. Moonscar where to place you definitely not Slytherins you would end up killing them as you have a short temper don't deny it m'dear. Not Ravenclaw you would never study voluntarily. Gryffindor might be the place but no that is not for you. We both know you are not pure enough to be in Gryffindor with those powers you posses. Hufflepuff no way you would treat them as if they were invisible. You are a stubborn girl with a temper like fire your skilled beyond your years but your powers make you dangerous. " Mya heard the hat sigh and then speak aloud " Dumbledore old fellow this girl has no house . Never before have I had no place to put someone where shall I place her". Dumbledore lifted the hat off her head. "Mya where would you like to be placed?" " Why don't I have my own room. " She answered him with a glare. " very well but its going to be connected to the Gryffindor common room." 


	4. My Past

Mya lay back on her bed unfortunately dumbledore had made it so she had to walk through the Gryffindor common room to get to her chamber. { hate that man sometimes he did that on purpose in hopes I would begin to like the students. foolish old man.} she lay back and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning she awoke on instinct at 4 am {well thank the lord that dumbledore isn't making me wear stupid robes} she thought to herself as she went through her trunks that had been brought to the castle in the middle of the night and the house elf's unfortunately had unpacked. {which outfits should I wear definitely something that will cause every males head to spin} she thought with a smirk { I wonder how much of a disruption I can cause with outfit number 32 probably not much but it will give them time to adjust to seeing someone out of uniform} she finally found the outfit she was looking for unfortunately the house elf's had unpacked them out of order. It was a dark purple cape and jeans with a black corset top and her weapon belt along with her bag that contained any other equipment she might need and on her feet were tightly laced army boots. as she had several hours before classes she crept out of the tower and headed for the kitchens. {bet Dumbledore would love to know every secret passage in the castle. I know some that even the Marauders couldn't find}. She had heard tales of the infamous Hogwarts Marauders from a accomplice many years ago. she giggled internally. {wow it has been to long since I laughed} Being eternal had its down falls. When ever Mya died she would be reborn if she had not found her destiny.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Moonscar clan had been cursed that any member of the family that never found their destiny would be forced to have a fate worse that death. Eternal living. The curse was started when her grandmother had annoyed her sister a dark witch and as punishment the evil witch forced her to drink a potion containing Phoenix Tears and blood along with unicorn blood a combination that once mixed with her dark magic caused Mya eternal pain. As it happened May's grandmother found her purpose it was to marry a man who was a Hunter of Demon's. Because of this marriage Mya was cursed for not only did she have eternal living she had to Hunt the eternal demons as well making her the Huntress. Her father the child of this marriage was the Hunter before Mya but he found his destiny in a way that never became known to Mya. So Mya had been living cursed for over 3 hundred years. Every time she died she would be reborn as a eight year old.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
she walked into the kitchen and immediately a house elf came over to her. "how can wes help you Miss Moonyscar" said a elf. " My name is Pincky. I was told to serve yooses when yooses came down to the kitchens". "thank you Pincky" said Mya "can you get me a mug of hot chocolate please that is all."  
  
Pincky quickly complied and soon Mya was on her way out of the kitchen and it wasn't even 5:30 yet. She walked into the Gryffindor common room and was surprised by a figure sitting in a chair. 


	5. Haunted

She walked into the Gryffindor common room and was surprised by a figure sitting in a chair.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a ghost . It was the ghost of a boy. He seemed very familiar to her.   
  
"Hello Mya" he said  
  
"do I know you" she asked   
  
"no but you may know of me. I am Cedric Diggory".  
  
" Cedric I'm sorry I couldn't save you." Mya practically crying  
  
"Mya its alright but we both know I had to die. but right now I have a message for you. Its from the Jusoto." he said glumly  
  
" Cedric they know I have no loyalties to them why do you have a message from for me?" she said in surprise but with anger and hurt in her voice.  
  
"Mya. They sent you to Hogwarts they have there reas..". he stopped short.  
  
They heard someone coming down the stairs.  
  
"I have to go now. See you soon" he said and he disappeared.  
  
{what the hell was that about why would the Jusoto want me to be here}.  
  
She went back into her chamber until it was time for breakfast.  
  
As she headed out of Gryffindor tower she felt all the stares that she received from the Gryffindor. {fools all of them most of them don't even know what being scared is and they fear me} she sighs {then again none of them have ever fought against fifty demons at once. So they have no right to know fear}. Two boys and a girl walked over to her. The girl spoke first  
  
" Hi I'm Hermione Granger these two are Ron Weasly and Harry Potter. what's your name?"   
  
Mya was Really annoyed if she had to live in the same tower as the Gryffindors it didn't mean she had to speak to them.   
  
"Mya Moonscar"she said coolly  
  
"Moonscar?"said the boy with red hair whom she thought Hermione said was Ron " as in the Hunters?"  
  
"that's right." She said I'm the Huntress."  
  
"cool" said Ron "My dad told me stories about the Moonscars supposedly one of my Great Uncle helped one of them once."  
  
" that's nice. I have to go now bye" she said and walked away.  
  
As she was leaving she heard the Potter boy say "that was rude". She turned the corner before she could hear Hermione say "she's a Huntress Harry she probably doesn't want to make friends for fear of losing them, after all shes a immortal. 


	6. Lessons to Be Learned

Chapter 6: Lessons to Be Learned  
  
{It's not fair I never asked for this} thought Mya as she strolled toward {no friends because I cant risk their lives no family because I out live them nothing}. She fumed as she was entering the great hall. {I hate this}. She sat down at the table at the emptier area. She ate little like always. A full stomach in battle could cause disastrous cramps; she had learnt that lesson the hard way. It had been almost two hundred years ago when she learnt never eat heavy meals. She had just eaten a heavy meal when only three demons attacked, weak demons no less. She should have been able to defeat them but her stomach had other ideas as it cramped up leaving her unable to use many moves she needed. The out come she managed to defeat the demons but moments after she died.  
  
Once breakfast was over she looked at her timetable {Hell Potions first. Double Potions with Slytherine scum} she stormed into the classroom furious. {God why does Dumbledore insist I attend classes I already know all of this at least he provided books for me mine are in god knows where}. She chose a desk in the back of the room as far away from the other students as possible. She began flipping through the textbook {Childs play} she thought as she looked at the hardest potion in the book {I could do these asleep}. She suddenly felt a chill go through the air looking up she saw Snape stroll into the classroom.  
  
"Today class we are going to play a little game. I am going to orally quiz you and you will answer correctly if the answer is correct five points to your house if the answer is incorrect five points from that house. "  
  
The Gryffindor shot glares at Snape muttering unfair.  
  
"Question one what is the other name for the Draught of the Living Death". No one raised his or her hand. Snape smirked " no one I must inform you that I have never seen a class above fourth year that doesn't know the answer shame on you all let me call someone at random if no one raises their hand". He stated with a glint in his eye.  
  
Mya had enough of it she raised her had.  
  
"Yes Ms. Moonscar"  
  
"The Draught of the Living Death can also be called Shtee Chai Vmet. But honestly Snape that name has not been used in over a hundred and fifty years. Pray tell where did you get that name from".  
  
"You will not speak to me so informally Ms. Moonscar ever twenty points from your house". Professor Snape spat at her  
  
" Now now Snapy don't get nasty. Obviously dear Professor Dumble and Bore failed to inform you of my vast knowledge. I mean you know who I am but that's not really much is it".  
  
At this point the class was ready to crack up the most feared teacher in the school was being infuriated by a teenager and a girl for that matter.  
  
Seeing his face she continued " Now Snape don't pop a nerve I have a present for you" she snapped her fingers and an Athame appeared in her hand. "Beautiful isn't it very powerful to can kill just about any demon". She was about to hand him the knife when in one movement she flung missing his head by a centimeter.  
  
"Ms. Moonscar we all impressed with your skills with a blade " Clearly shaken Snape stated his voice dripping with sarcasm. "But what on earth was that uncalled for display".  
  
"Snape turn around I just saved your life". Suddenly the class became aware of a demon that had blended in with the dungeons and was ready to pounce on Snape. "That handsome thing over there behind professor Snape is a Ceelium Demon annoying little buggers they are breed like flies. They pray on those who were once evil and have turned to the light. Obviously Professor Snape you are a man who is a great source of good or it wouldn't have come after you." she said with a grin the first one seen on her in Hogwarts ever The first part of what she said had passed over the class without question but the end Snape being a source of good to put it bluntly they were about to pass out from shock. 


End file.
